


Mother Hen

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early 1700s, F/M, Height Differences, Kinktober 2019, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Titfucking, canon character with dwarfism, mentions of incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: She likes Eser better when he’s thinking about her and not about Arda. When he laughs at their inside jokes and fills her glass with as much alcohol as she wants. Freya has been told that she often acts like a mother hen. Some find it annoying and others endearing, but that’s just how she is. She can’t even let that role down when she is busy with one of her crewmates inside her cabin. Eser though? Eser loves it.[Day 9: Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) ]





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Making it late in my timezone once more yay!  
Hope you enjoy!

Freya knows she’s only his second option but it’s not like they are romantically involved so she’s perfectly fine with that. Though she never has confronted Eser about his...desires, she is happy enough with distracting him for a while so he doesn’t think about his brother. Eser is brilliant, fun, a bit awkward and so very handsome she knows not how his face doesn’t hurt from being so effing pretty. He is sick and he knows it.

Eser knows that Freya adores his twin too yet her chances are nonexistent because Arda doesn’t have eyes for women. But he comes to her either way when he feels like he needs to talk about it with someone else, thinking she has the highest chance of understanding him. She doesn’t even if she tries but she offers the little comfort she can and, God, she does it often.

She likes Eser better when he’s thinking about her and not about Arda. When he laughs at their inside jokes and fills her glass with as much alcohol as she wants. Freya has been told that she often acts like a mother hen. Some find it annoying and others endearing, but that’s just how she is. She can’t even let that role down when she is busy with one of her crewmates inside her cabin. Eser though? Eser loves it.

He wails so needily when they part away from their heavy kissing that Freya almost feels like indulging him once more, just a while longer. She doesn’t though. And she kisses his sharp cheeks as she laughs softly at him. “Didn’t know you came here only for some kisses.” She teases him when he tries to stop her from lifting from his lap, hands and long fingers around her strong hips.

“I didn't.” Eser complains childishly and he looks so very offended when Freya bites the tip of his nose. She often wonders how on Earth the can be almost even in age.

She has to take drastic actions if she wants him to cooperate more easily. “And if I keep kissing you only somewhere else?” So Freya tries it out with a bargain, the specialty of the house.

It makes Eser fickle mood change and he nods, eager. She still needs to find one of her partners that may deny her the specialty of the house. Freya steals a short kiss from him before getting out of his lap. She stretches her short legs now that she’s on the ground. Eser and she have forsaken clothes a long while ago and she takes a moment to fully appreciate their differences. Eser is lithe and tall, his skin dark olive, hair black and eyes almost blacker. His face is all sharp edges and handsome features. Meanwhile, Freya doesn’t even reach his underarm, unusually short as she is. But, what she lacks in height, she makes up for in width: she is hardened from martial training and years of practice but her strength is hidden bellow her plumpness. She is round all over: face, hips, the light curve of her stomach, the not so light curves of her breasts, even the cellulite on her thighs. She must be even in weight with the average man.

She shakes her head, grinning like the madwoman she is and uses Eser’s knees for leverage. “Open up, love. I’m going to need some room.” He does it on the spot and she smiles even wider as she kneels in front of him. “You are doing amazing, sweetie.”

Eser grunts, complaining without much sentiment at her teasing. Freya only finds it even funnier. She is fast to grasp Eser’s thin long shaft in her hand. The contrast of their skin is stark. She looks lily-white beside him. Her fingers are short yet rough and thick, so unlike his. Eser hums, pleased at the pressure as Freya runs her thumb up and down his length. Her grip tightens on his base and Eser gasps, guard down.

“Aren’t you sweet?” She whispers before leaning in to give his head a chaste kiss. As chaste as a kiss on a dick can get. Above her, Eser sighs. She watches amused as his hands grip the bed’s sheets. “You can hold onto my hair, you know.” She reminds him.

But Eser just shakes his head, nose wrinkled and frowning in concentration as Freya moves her hand up slowly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She laughs at that. “You think you can hurt me, that’s cute of you.” She pushes a wild strand of red hair out of her face and the next time she kisses his crown she does so with her lips half-parted and wet from licking them. She knows he’ll yield, it’s just a matter of time. Freya grabs her breasts, one in each hand, and moves even closer to her partner. “This might be a tad dry at first but I’ll trust you it won’t be for long, babe.”

She presses the gap between her boobs against his tip and then holds them together with an arm, grip tightening. She was right. As she presses down slowly, too slowly judging by Eser’s annoyed groan, his pre-cum begins to spread through her cleavage. She only pulls when she sees his head appearing from its hideout. She adores glancing up at him when he is so worked out from something so small. Well, maybe not so small considering her backpain.

Freya does that again: she raises her chest until Eser is almost out of her cleavage and then fall slowly. This time, however, she allows the tip to stand out and kisses it as she reaches his base with her breasts. Freya takes a short glance at him, already panting for air, and she envelops the part of his shaft that isn’t conveniently placed between her boobs. She is fast to take him in and hums around him, hiding her teeth. Eser whines and it sounds androgynous and nearly delicate. She fetched a big one out there.

Once more, Freya was right, but, when Eser holds into her long hair, it’s more of a caress than a tug. She finds it endearing. She finds Eser endearing. Period. Eser digs his fingers into thick hair, pulling unruly messy locks away from her face and tracing her many short plaits. He rubs gently the thinner hair on her nape and it almost tickles her.

Eser’s mouth falls open when she moves suddenly, changing their pace to a much faster one. It’s tricky to move her chest, arm and head up and down at the same time, and God knows it’s fucking exhausting. So she doesn’t complain about Eser helping her out as he helps himself and leads her head at the same pace she moves. Her throat is relaxed, teeth covered and lips reddened and a bit bruised from overuse but it feels just right. Freya moans deep when she feels herself dripping. Her dampness sticks to her ginger pubic hair and spreads a bit further down her thighs.

She’s still got a free hand though not for long after she considers that. Soon, that hand is down her cunt as she keeps moving, Eser panting and choking on air as he sounds so desperate she almost feels bad for him. Almost. But not quite. Freya is fast to part her folds and spread her fluids through her whole slit until her clit is coated, sleek and warm, as hard as Eser’s dick between her lips but much smaller. She rubs herself in a rush, harsh and trying to get off as quickly as possible. But then Eser notices what she’s doing and there is little else to do before he squeals in surprise and Freya sucks in around his sudden orgasm as it hits him. He doesn’t let go of her hair as she keeps sucking him off roughly, not giving him a chance to fully get out of his high. His eyes are teary and damp when she parts aside and he pants like they were running out of air inside her cabin.

Freya isn’t done yet but she slowly stands up, feeling her head a bit light herself. She climbs back up to Eser’s lap again and cups his face with both of her hands, wet with cum and her wetness. She rubs circles on his cheek until his breath begins to become even once more. Then she kisses the corner of his mouth, sweetly, as Eser shivers bellow her, oversensitive and weak.

“Aren’t you fantastic?” She mutters with an easy smile on her lips.

He is and his fingers are surely long when a while later Freya has them inside her. Eser is good, a bit messed up but who isn’t in a pirate ship? Also, it’s not like she really cares when he raises her furs, cocooning himself and using her chest as a pillow for the night. Maybe he doesn’t dream of her when he sleeps but it isn’t Freya’s place to care as long as he looks as peaceful as he does right now. Safely pressed against her during his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late for a few works this month because I'll be out this weekend and the next one and on road trips, not really able to write so I apologize in advance. I'll try to at least make it in time for tomorrow.  
Hope it wasn't bad.


End file.
